


A Game of Racquetball

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, i don’t even know when to slot this into canon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Data takes a trip to Deep Space Nine during a period of shore leave, and plays a game of racquetball with Julian, leading him to question Julian’s exceptional abilities. Probably takes place around season 2 of DS9.





	A Game of Racquetball

The red ball whizzes past like a comet, barely missing Julian’s racquet by just an inch. The bump that follows indicates that the ball has reached the ground, signifying the end of the game.

“Good game, Data.” Julian congratulates, dropping his racquet to his side and stepping forward, gripping Data’s hand firmly as he gives it a hearty shake. Data returns enthusiastically, and Julian’s face lights up with the healthy afterglow of exercise combined with the delight of having such an exhilarating experience.

“And to you too, Julian.” Data returns. “You were only two points behind, and at times, I did feel challenged by your abilities.”

Julian beams, confidently. “I was playing to win.”

Data nods. “Indeed. Your speed and reflexes were exceptional for a human being.”

At this, Julian stifles a gulp, and tries not to be anxious. “I did play at the Academy. You’ve been quite a challenging opponent as well,” he agrees, wiping at his brow.

“But there is one thing I wish to ask, but I do not want to offend you.” Data brings up, tilting his head to the left. “May I go ahead?”

Julian presses his lips together, and rocks backward on his feet. “You could,” he says, shrugging.

“In all my years of observing humanoid life, I have never come across anyone else with your abilities. I have found that your speed of reflex has exceeded the normal human threshold by 15 percent, and I do not see how that is possible.” Data puts forward. He pauses, and Julian can almost hear the cogs in his brain turning, trying to come up with a logical explanation for his enhanced abilities. “Could it be possible,” Data begins again, “that some human enhancement was involved?”

Julian turns away, biting his lip. His heart’s racing in his chest as he denies Data’s claim, but he knows that Data has reached a conclusion. The only possible conclusion.

“All my life I’ve dreamed of being normal,” Julian confesses, his voice lowered to a whisper. He puts a hand on Data’s shoulder. “But I’ve had no say in it, one way or another.”

His gaze meets Data’s, and maybe he’s imagining it, but Data looks back with a twinge of sympathy? Pity? He’s no Betazoid, but he knows that deep down, Data does feel something. Maybe he doesn’t process it the way humanoids do, and maybe that’s why he doesn’t show it, but Julian knows that there was something there.

Data is so alive, so animated, but not yet human. But yet still he dreams of being human, being normal. He understands.

Julian takes another breath before continuing. “Data, I’m sorry to say this, but I think it’s best that we both forget this match ever happened.”

Data blinks once, and nods softly and subtly. Julian has no idea whether he can hold Data to his word, but his assuring gesture lets him forget about the consequences for now.

“Thank you.” Julian breathes, putting both his hands on Data’s shoulders. He’s standing so close now he can almost feel Data’s breath on his skin. It feels warm, and rich. _He’s still an android,_ thinks Julian, but now he can’t be so sure.

“One more thing.” begins Julian, pressing his forehead against Data’s. “Could I kiss you? Right now?”

Data shifts slightly. “I would not be averse to that idea.”

“But would you feel anything? I’d feel it’d be a shame if I got all the enjoyment and you were just left– no, it just feels wrong.”

“I suppose there would be no harm in trying. After all, you were the one who helped me to dream, and at that time it seemed like the impossible.”

With that, Julian leans in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
